The Thief In The Mansion
by RavenAndTheFire
Summary: Raven takes her sister place to go to a thief in a mansion. She has to make him fall in love with her but what happens when a perfect blond named Terra gets in the way. Will Raven or Terra make the thief fall in love with them? Who will he pick? Rated T for death, murder, and people disappearing.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of these characters all characters are owned by DC COMICS**

***Raven pov.***

I paced back and forth in the small living room. My purple hair slipped from behind my ear making it fall by my face. I take my slim fingers and push the hair behind my ear once again. I sighed as I sat down on the worn out chair. The blue cotton made me calm down. I look down at m hands. They were burnt my hands were blood-red. I held them close to my chest as I let a tear fall from my pale face. I looked at the old wooden door. Carved into the wood was the name Melvin, Timmy, and Bobby. Raven thought of Bobby. Melvin thought of Bobby like a big brother and like a bear in away. Bobby to Raven was a quiet, odd, friend. 'Bobby is really mad at me.' I thought. I look up at the roof and sigh. 'It was my fault,' I thought. 'I should have told Melvin before.' I thought back to hours ago.

***Memory no pov***

_Raven walked into the small kitchen rubbing her soft hands together. _

_"Melvin," Raven said looking at Melvin cook. "You know how Red X day is coming up."_

_"Yes," Melvin said. she pulled her blond hair back. She turned around her blue eyes looked into Raven deep blue. "Why?"_

_Raven looked at Melvin with no feelings. Raven looked down at her blue dress and played with her hands. _

_She looked back at Melvin and sighed. "Melvin, tomorrow they will be sending a women ages 16 to 21 to live with the thief."_

_Melvin looked at Raven with scared eyes. "Why does this matter?" Melvin questioned. "They won't choose me."_

_After a moment of silent Raven took in a deep breath in. She looked at Melvin with no emotions. Raven saw Melvin's bright blue eye's get filled with tears. Raven awkwardly gave Melvin a hug. They stood together like that for a few minutes.  
><em>

_"Why did you not tell me," Melvin's voice was fill with anger. "Why didn't you tell me last year?"  
><em>

_"I-I don't know," Raven stuttered. "Melvin I know I should have told you before but-"_

_Melvin cut Raven off by yelling at her. "But what? You should have told me!"_

_She walked out of the room Raven following her. Raven was saying things behind Melvin. The things were along the line of how she should have told her and how she was sorry._

_Melvin ran to her room and slammed the door in Raven's face. _

_"Melvin," Raven yelled. "I'm so sorry."_

_Raven sighed as she walked into the kitchen. She looked at a small fire on the stove. Raven grabbed a towel and began to put the fire out. When Raven turned around the fire burnt her hand. Raven held her hand by her chest in pain. _

_***End Of Memory***_

***Raven POV***

I sighed at the memory. My coat was hanging in my room. I got up from my seat and ran to my room I grabbed the old coat and ran out of the house. My feet were barely touching the road when I was running. I breathe heavily when I got to the city hall. "The only nice building here," I muttered. People walked passed me looking at me and giving me weird looks. Everyone thought of me as the girl who never went out of her room. I walked in the City Hall everything was so nice in that building.

"Hello my name is Komi," The front desk woman said. "What can I help you with?"

She had black hair and purple eyes. Komi was wearing a long purple dress. I looked at her.

'I remember her,' I thought. 'Her sister is Kori. Kori was sent to live with the thief last never came back and her sister was some how happy that she didn't come back.'

"Yes," I admitted. "Who is going to be sent to live with the thief?"

Komi laughed at my question. She tapped her fingers against the desk in a somewhat evil way. I raised an eyebrow at her. 'She is very odd,' I thought.

"I can't tell you that information," Komi said with a small smirk. "You have to learn that tomorrow."

I raised an eye brow. I looked down at my feet and clapped my hands together. I put on a fake smile and pleaded "Can you please tell me?" I saw her think for a moment. I felt some hope but it disappeared when she "No." I rolled my eyes.

"Is there anyway of knowing?" I asked. I knew the answer it was 'No.' I waited for her to answer that with a 'no' but it didn't come. she looked up at me and smiled.

"The only way of knowing is it some volunteer to go live with him," She had an evil grin on her face. "If you have someone who wants to volunteer I can help you. If not then I can't help you." Komi stood up from her seat and walked around her desk. She started to push me out the door.

"Wait," I spoke out. "If I knew someone who wanted to volunteer they would go live with him?"

The moment I said that Komi stopped pushing me. She looked at me and slowly put on a smile.

"Yes," She said. "But no one will volunteer."

I looked down at my feet think about Melvin, Timmy, and Bobby. My deep blue eyes met her purple eyes.

"I volunteer."


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS ALL CHARACTERS ARE OWNED BY DC COMICS**

***Raven POV***

"I volunteer," I said.

Komi smiled and ran behind her desk. She pick up the phone and called the main office. I saw them run down the stairs. Then it was like the world stopped. I was frozen in time but everyone else wasn't. I looked down and bit my lip. 'I have to,' I thought. I saw a girl with pink hair looking at me. I heard that I was going to live with the thief but I can't tell anyone. When I heard it, it was like I didn't. It felt like it was just in the air and not anywhere else.

Slowly everyone went back to the main office. They must have been happy knowing someone volunteer because no one ever volunteers. When I say no one I mean it. The main office says it basically suicide to go live with the thief. I think about that all the time. Basically suicide. I don't know what they mean by that. Will the thief kill every girl that goes there? Or does something else happen to the them? I pondered on that thought all the time. I stopped pondering on the thought when almost everyone was gone. Once everyone was gone the only people left were the pink haired girl and me. She had pale skin and pink cat eyes. She looked at me and sighed.

"Don't come back here," She spoke. "After you live with the thief don't come back here."

"Why?" I asked.

"Have you ever seen a past person here?" She questioned. "I think you know what happens."

With that she left. She slowly walked back to the main office. She closed the double doors behind her. I raised an eye brow and walked over to the door. I left the build and made my way back to the house. I thought about what the girl said. 'What did she mean?' I asked myself. I walked into the my run down house. It was empty and silent. I took off my coat and hung it on the worn out chair. I sat down on the chair and thought out all the past people.

'She is right,' I thought. 'I have never seen any of the past people. They have all not come back.'

I tapped my fingers against a table beside me. The light was flickering on and off. I thought harder.

'No.' I thought. 'One came back when I was nine. She was beautiful. What was her name? Kole. She came back for a week then she left. She was never found. The main office said she left because the thief took her. Everyone believed the main office but my mother always told me not to. She told me never trust the main office.'

I sighed at the thought. 'My mother left me though what does she know. I mean she left for a job and never came back because she found a husband. Now I live here with three other kids. She left me for a husband. I can't balm her though. I was born from rape. *sigh* but she left this city because she hated it here.'

I got up from my seat and went over to the old book shelf in my room. My hand went along the bottom shelf till I found my mother old book. I opened to the first page.

***Book page 1***

_The information of the girl chosen.  
><em>

_Name: Troy, Donna_

_Age: 16.  
><em>

_Main Office: No one she knows works there._

_Date left: March 26th 1910._

_What happened to her: Look at page 21_

* * *

><p><em>The information of the girl chosen.<em>

_Name: Clay, Lilith_

_Age: 18._

_Main Office: No one she knows works there._

_Date left: March 26th 1911._

_What happened to her: Look at page 22._

* * *

><p><em>The information of the girl chosen.<em>

_Name: (last name unknown), Tula._

_Age: 17._

_Main Office: Her mother works there._

_Date left: March 26th 1912._

_What happened to her: Look at page 23._

* * *

><p><em>The information of the girl chosen.<em>

_Name: Dent, Duela._

_Age: 19._

_Main Office: No one she knows works there._

_What happened to her: Look at page 24.  
><em>

***End of page 1***

***Raven pov.***

I skimmed through the pages. "My mother wrote down every person who went to live with the thief," I said out loud. "This book goes up to last year." I brushed my fingers through my purple hair. I hasty turned to page 21. I read about what happened to Donna Troy. The only thing on page 21 was a two newspaper article.

***Book page 21***

**_DON'T READ IF YOU ARE UNDER THE AGE OF 23._**

**_YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED REMEMBER THEY ARE WATCHING!_**

_(first newspaper article)_

_Yesterday a young womans body was found by the trail to the thief's house. Today the body was identified as Donna Troy. Her body was found dead with a single stab wound to the heart. The main office is currently doing an investigation on the murder of Donna Troy. We will update this story as soon as we can.  
><em>

_(second newspaper article)_

_Two weeks after the finding the body of Donna Troy the main office has called this a suicide. The called this a suicide because there was knife was in Donna Troy's hand. This has been the second suicide this year. The main office is sorry for the family's lost and hope they will be able to get through the pain. The family is going to host a funeral for Donna Troy this Tuesday. They would love for you to come._

***Book page 21 end***

I read it again. That doesn't sound right nothing in the news article sounds right. I turn the page to read about Lilith Clay.

***Book Page 22***

_After Lilith Clay was sent back by the thief she disappeared. The main office did an investigation of the disappearances of Lilith Clay and said she probably left on her own terms. Her family always said she never liked the city and that she wanted to leave. The office says Lilith will most likely come back to the city to find her family. If she comes back she will be forced to the local jail for leaving the city with out paper work._

***Book page 22 end***

Not even thinking I turned the page and began to read about Tula.

***Book page 23***

_Local drowning has closed htaed (AN: I meant to spell it like that) lake. The drowning was reported after two people from main office found the body of Tula. She has been was reported missing the day before. The main office has called this a homicide because Tula's body was found with the hands and legs bound together. They will be looking at the crime for the next week. Please do not come to htaed lake you will be taken to local jail._

_Last month you may have heard of the homicide of Tula. Her mother was found guilty of the crime earlier today. Main office said she was late to work that day and her clothing was wet. They also found rope in the home of Tula's mother. Tula's mother said she was innocent of the crime but she was still found guilty._

***Book page 23 end***

My mouth opened when I finished reading the old newspaper article. I looked at where Tula died. Htaed Lake. Something was wrong with the name. I read it again. It hit me like a ton of bricks. Htaed is death backwards. Someone planned these deaths all of them. The disappearing, suicide, murders all of them were in this book. I reluctantly turned the page. Slowly I started to read about the death of Duela Dent.

***Book page 24***

_In a local farm a farmer found his dead daughter. It was a terrible death for Duela Dent. She had self inflicting wound all over her body. Her father says she would never do this but the main office looked at the body for seconds before they brushed it off like nothing. The main office said it wasn't worth there time. The father is speaking out for everyone who lost their daughters. He is saying the main office should help the people who goes to live with the thief. The main office says they were sorry but they have other things in their mind._

_Two weeks after his daughters death Jim, Duela's father, killed his whole family then killing himself. Soon after the murder the main office said he must have killed his daughter Duela those two weeks before. _

***Book Page 24 end.***

I sat still for what seemed like minutes were hours. I grabbed my head and told myself 'No this isn't true,' I thought this over and over. I rolled my eyes and brushed it off again. My mother was crazy I mean the main office does everything in this city. When did the main office not do something. I looked through the other pages. There was 15 others cases like this. I read some of the others but they sounded to different. The last one ended at Kori Anders on page 39.

***Book Page 39***

_Kori Anders have been missing for the last two months. Some people say she is living with the thief but no can say this is true._

***Book Page 39 end***

I didn't really know Kori but I knew she was really nice and that she cared for everyone. I looked down and remembered that she is the same age of me. It's sad to know all these people died by my age. Scary to know Tula was my age when she was killed. I thought for a moment 'The main office couldn't have killed 19 girls,' I thought. 'Why would they want to?' I blew off the whole idea of the main office killing all those girls.I got up and went to the kitchen and started to make some tea. I sighed as I grabbed a cup. I poured the hot water into the cup. I walked two steps then I thought about it a little bit more. I dropped the cup and it shattered. The hot water almost touched my feet.

'The main office kills them.' I thought. I laughed at the thought. 'The main office doesn't kill them. They can't. I mean what was I thinking.' I looked down at the cup and picked up the broken pieces of the cup. I look into the cup. Inside there was a words. 'What?'

I grabbed the pieces and put them together. I looked at the words together and didn't really understand. I looked at the pieces again. Two words. Just two words scared me to death.

Carved in to the clay cup said "Watch Out."


	3. Chapter 3

"Watch Out."

The word replayed in my mind till I fell asleep. The last think I heard before I fell into a dream sleep was 'Watch out,' and a whisper told me 'remember they are watching.'

I woke up from a deep sleep when the sun came pouring into my room. I got out of the cold bed and started to brush my hair. A few purple pieces of my hair fell out of my brush. I pulled out my dress for today. It was a long blue dress I also pulled out Melvin's dress. Melvin's dress was pink with yellow around the edge. It took me a two years to get the money for both of the dresses and it took me another year to make the two dress. It was worth it because they were beautiful. I laid out the dresses on the bed. I put my dress on. The blue looked great with my pale skin.

I walked out holding Melvin's dress being careful not to let it touch the floor. I knocked on her bedroom door. I bit my lip when no one said anything. I waited for a moment before I heard "coming." It was Melvin's voice. I smiled for a moment before it disappear from my face. She opened door with a smile but it went away fast. She was wearing the nicest dress she had. She rolled her eyes and looked at me in the eyes. "What?" She asked one more time.

"I made this for you," I said holding out the dress to Melvin. "I know it isn't the best but I tried."

Melvin looked at the dress and smiled. She pulled me into a hug and held me tight. "Thank you," She whispered into my ear. I awkwardly hugged her back.

"You're welcome," I finally said. She broke the hug and smile brightly. She smiled for a moment before holding the dress up. She gave the dress a hug and held it close to her chest. She held it back out and ran into her room. I walked to the kitchen and saw Timmy and Bobby making breakfast.

"Good morning," I said. I walk to the stove and began to heat water up. Both of them looked at me but they didn't say anything. "I took care of it."

"You mean you got the main office to change their minds about sending Melvin to go live with the thief," Timmy said rudely.

I look down at my cup of tea. "Yeah. Something like that." I said in the coldest voice they have ever heard with that everyone didn't say a word. I look out the kitchen window. The sun was shining bright and there was no a cloud in the ground. It was a beautiful day to be sent to your death. I got lost in my thought but I saw Melvin come running into the kitchen. A big smile was painted on her face. I put my tea and walked over to Melvin. I ran my finger through her blond hair.

"You look beautiful," I commented. "Now what should we do with this hair?"

Melvin smiled at me and ran her own fingers through her blond hair. Her blue eyes looked down at her feet. "Should we just tie it up?" Melvin asked softly. I smiled at Melvin. I walked in to my room and pulled out her mothers hair band. It has beads sewn all around the front and slowly stopped when it got to the end. My dress was dragging against the floor when I walked in to the kitchen. Melvin was sitting down on a chair. I walked up to her and put the head band around her head. It rested just after her forehead.

She looked out the window to see her reflection. She turned around and faced me.

"Where did you find this?" Melvin asked. "You told me you could never find it."

"I found it a few days ago," I told her. "Your mother hid it in her favorite book."

Everyone is the room smiled and for a moment we all forgot about the pain we were going through. I heard Bobby clap his hands together. He said some along the line of let's go to the main hall. All of us looked down when Bobby brought it up. I bit my lip till Melvin held my hand.

"Promise me you'll take care of them," Melvin whispered.

I held her hand back. "I promise," I whispered back. 'If only that was a real promise.'

Timmy opened the door for us. We walked down the dirt road. Bobby and Timmy was talking to Melvin about Red X day. I listen to them speak about many things but it was most about stories of what the thief does to the girls. Timmy began to tell Melvin of how his mother told him the thief isn't bad the main office is.

"My Mother told me the main office does," Timmy paused. "The main office does test on the girls who fail to get the thief to love them. Sometimes they even kill them to keep them quiet."

I thought back to the book. Is that why they send girls to live with the thief? Do the girls even live with the thief? Is there even a thief? A million questions ran through my mind. I didn't even notice we were standing in front on the main office. I didn't notice the rest of the city behind us. I heard whispers behind me they were about how they bet on who is going to live with the thief. I saw Madame Rouge walk to the front of the room. The room was dead quiet no one spoke a word.

"Hello," Madame Rouge greeted in her french accent. "Today is the day where everyone comes together to celebrate the leaving of Red X. 20 years ago Red X was cursed at the age of six by a witch. To this day we still don't know what the curse is but I'm sure the girl this year can find out what it is. This year we pick Melvin. The main office pick Melvin because she is a beautiful, smart, girl that has gone through so much. So we think she can live through living with the thief. Why don't you come up here Melvin?"

I saw Melvin slowly walk up to Madame Rouge. Melvin was about to break down crying but I could see she was holding it back. She needed to be strong for Timmy and Bobby. She got to the front of the building. She looked at me 'Wait,' I mouthed to her.

'What?' She mouthed back. 'What did you do?'

Everyone was about to applaud but Madame Rouge held her hand up.

"Please don't applaud I am not finished." Madame Rouge said. Everyone looked around waiting for something to happen. They were waiting for someone to start crying. "Melvin will not be the one living with the thief. Yesterday we had someone volunteer."

Everyone's mouth dropped they looked at Madame Rouge like she was crazy. They waited for her to say we wished that happened but it never will.

"Melvin please sit down in Raven's seat she will no longer need it," Madame Rouge smirked. Everyone looked at me. I stood up from my seat with no feelings and walked to the front of the room. I looked at Melvin for a second I could see tears form in her eyes. She grabbed my hand.

"No," Melvin cried. "Please tell me you didn't volunteer."

I looked down at our hands and slowly looked into her eyes. "I wish I could," I whispered. "Sit down Melvin. Now."

I pulled my hand away from hers. She stood there frozen. Bobby and Timmy pulled Melvin back to her seat. she sat there crying her eyes out. It made my broke my heart seeing her like that. I looked back and Madame Rouge and she grinned at me.

"Do you still wish to live with the thief?" Madame Rouge asked me. "Do you still want to volunteer?"

I looked at Melvin's, Bobby's, and Timmy's face all of them were telling me no. My body was telling me no. My mind was telling me no. Everything was screaming no. I looked at her for a moment then looked back at the crowd.

"I volunteer I going to follow through with it."


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own any of these characters all characters are owned by DC COMICS**

***Raven pov.***

"I volunteer I will going to follow through with it." I told everyone.

"Then you will go pack your thing and leave as soon as you can," Madame Rouge said. "Now everyone lets celebrate!"

Everyone clapped for me and them self. I walked out of the main office. I walked down the dirt road. My blue dress dragged behind me as I walked in to the house. The cold air rushed into the warm room. I closed the door softly. I ran into my room and started to pull out the nicest dresses I could find. I closed my bag and was about to walk out of my room. I stopped as soon as I got to the door. I turned around and looked at the bookshelf.

My mother's book sat on top of the book shelf. I looked down at my feet. For a moment I didn't want to take it I heard the door open so I grabbed the book and tossed it in my bag. I walked out of my room. Melvin, Timmy, and Bobby all stood up when they saw me. I looked at all of them before I walked pass them.

"Raven," Melvin spoke. "Please you can't leave."

I looked back at Melvin. Her face was full of sadness. I couldn't take the emotion so I looked away. Instead of talking to her I left. I left like a coward but I left for a reason. The reason was to save Melvin. If the book was right I may end up dead. I know they can live without me. I walked to the main office when I saw the pink haired girl standing outside of the building. The pink haired girl smiled when she saw me.

"I will lead you to the trail," She said. She walked down the dirt road. I followed behind her. We walked at least a mile from the city. She stopped at an apple tree. She looked around the field and pulled some branches of a brush out-of-the-way. A small pathway was behind it. 'They don't want people leaving the city,' I thought. 'If they knew about this trail I think everyone would leave.' I held my bad close to me when I stepped on to the small path. "Don't come back." She said.

I nodded my head and began to walk up the pathway. I walked a mile or two before I came across a green lake. I looked around to see if I could walk around it. I saw no end to the lake. I changed into a bad cheep dress and walked inside green lake. I held my bad of cloths over my head and began to swim across the lake. I have only swam four other times in my life. I was ten feet away from the end. I got five feet away so I threw my bag to where the water wasn't touching. I was one foot away. I smiled I was just about to get out of the water when something grabbed my foot. I screamed when it pulled me underwater. I pulled on my leg trying to get away. I looked down at the thing pulling me down. As soon as I looked down it was gone. I swam up my lungs begging for air. When I made it to the top of the water. I pulled myself out of the water. I crawled to get the rest of my body out. I laid on my back and breathed heavily. It took me minutes to get my breath back. I pushed the hair on my face off. I was cold to the bone. I had dirt stuck to my hair, face, and body. I got up and looked at myself. The only place I wasn't wet was my wrist and feet. I down at the water. I saw myself and a young women. She was standing beside me. I looked at her arms and legs were bound together. I fell down and covered my mouth. "Tula?" I asked. "But you're dead." She looked at me for a few seconds. She smiled 'good luck,' She mouthed to me before she fell into the water. I looked into the water and looked for her body but nothing was there.

I got up and ran to my bag. I opened the door and looked for my mother's book. I saw the black book siting perfectly in the middle of my things. I didn't have time to ask questioned of how it got there. I pulled it out my hand were almost dry. I flipped to the first page. I looked for the name Tula but it wasn't there. I looked through the pages and found no one with the name Tula. I closed the book and grabbed my head. I was seeing thing and feeling things. I ran my fingers through my wet hair. I paused when I got to the end. There was no water in my hair. I looked back to the lake only there was no lake. It was just the small pathway. "What?" I said out loud. I felt my dress it was no long wet. It wasn't the dress I put on. It was a new dress. It was the dress Tula was wearing. I tired to get the dress off but I couldn't and for some reason I knew I shouldn't.

I closed my eyes and looked down again I had my old dress on. I didn't have Tula's dress on. I picked up my bad and began to walk again. Blocking the memory out. I got lost in my thoughts. I looked in to the sky I sighed as it began to get dark. I have walked at least 12 miles and my whole body was tired. my feet were sore but I continued. I tripped on a rock and I fell on the ground. I laid there for a few minutes. 'Keep going,' I told myself. I took a deep breath in and pushed myself up. I looked through the darkness and saw a small hill. I rolled my eyes and and


	5. Chapter 5

I rolled my eye and pick my bag up. I slowly moved my left foot in front of me. I slowly made my up the hill. I looked down at my feet as I walked up the hill. I looked up and saw a mansion. It had a large gate going around the building. The gate was black and rusted. The gate was dark and had some mystery to it. I stumbled to the gate. I grabbed the metal gate to help me walk. I got to the gates doors. I tried to push the door open but I wasn't strong enough. I pushed on the door harder put it didn't move an inch. I sighed as I turned around and lead my back against the gate door. I put my head back and looked into the night sky. The stars glowed brightly. I gave a small smile and closed my eyes. I stood there frozen in time. The cold wind made me snap out of my world. I opened my eyes and saw a girl in front of me. She has long dark hair and bright blue eye.

I looked at her in wonder. I looked down her body starting at her feet. I stop at her chest. A knife was in her chest. A single stab wound to the heart. I looked away from her but from the corner of my eye I saw her smile. I slowly looked back at her. 'Thank you,' She mouthed to me before she back away into the forest. I gave a questing look. "Wait," I called out. I walked into the forest and tried to look for her but the darkness was too dark. I looked around and nothing but darkness. I was lost in a forest. I pushed branches out-of-the-way. I looked down at my feet think about why I was seeing the past people. I looked up and saw a red-head with deep green eyes.

She looked at me with a she gave me a smile. I was about to scream but she put up her pointer finger and held it against her face. I knew she meant be quiet so I didn't say a word. I saw her look around the forest. She ran away when I heard something move in the back round. I saw her disappear but the person following her was still coming. I got up and started to run away. I looked back and the person was still following me. My feet were still tried from the hike. I ran through the forest trying to get away. The person was feet away from me when I got to the thief's mansion. It stopped as soon as I stepped on the dirt road. It stood in the forest looking at me.

I looked at it waiting for it to come out. I picked up my bag and tried to open the gate. I looked away for a moment when I looked back it was gone. I bit my lip when I looked back at the gate. It was opened. I raised my eye brow when I walked in. I walked in to the mansion and saw 10 other girls standing at the door. They all looked at me. They gave me a weird look. They all looked beautiful. They all had on nice dress, had nice hair, and had jewelry. I had on a dirty dress, with messy hair, and no jewelry. I looked bad in their eyes and I knew it. My dress was torn, wet, and dirty. I gave of no emotion and blocked my feeling out. I walked pass them but a blond-haired girl stopped me.

"What are you doing here?" She said rudely.

"I volunteered to live with the thief." I said plainly. "What are you doing here?"

"I got chosen by my city to live with the thief," She was full of herself. "I should have known you volunteered. You have no change here. What city do you come from."

I rolled my eyes at her. "I come from the City Maffice," I told her. "I would ask you the same question but I do not care for you."

She opened her mouth to say something but a cough in the back round stopped her. Behind us stood a young man. He had bright blue eye, black hair, and strong body. All of the girls

ran to him and pushed me out-of-the-way. I heard them flirt with him. He pushed them off of from him.

"I'm not the thief," He said in his husky voice. "I just work for him. My name is Dick."

Every girl had a disappoint face. I rolled my eyes at them.

"Why are you here then," A girl asked.

He smiled at them all when he got to me his smile fell. I crossed my arms and looked away. He looked down and pulled a piece of paper out.

"This year the thief has chosen a punishment and a reward for each women," The man said. "I will post it on the wall look for your name and come to me. I will tell you where to go. Only go where I tell you to go. If you do something you aren't suppose to the Thief will send you home or he will give you another chance."

He went over to a tree and hung up the paper. Every girl went running to the paper. I slowly made my way over to the paper. All the other girls went into there group and started to talk. I looked at the paper starting at the top.

***Paper***

_Anna Ruth._

_Punishment- You can not eat breakfast with the group. You must eat alone._

_Reward- You can choose a new pair of shoe every week you stay here.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Terra Markov.<em>

_Punishment- You can only go into the dinning hall, your room, and outside._

_Reward- One day a week you can go to one new room with me with you._

* * *

><p><em>Marie Blue.<em>

_Punishment- You can only where the color blue._

_Reward- You can where one other color when you have dinner._

* * *

><p><em>Isabella Troy.<em>

_Punishment- You have to stay with Terra Markov the whole time you are here._

_Reward- You can leave her for one hour a day and stay with me with that time.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Jean Revil.<br>_

_Punishment- You have to help Garfield Logan with the horses._

_Reward- We will go on a horse ride together and I will show you around._

* * *

><p><em>Alice White.<em>

_Punishment- You can only wear one outfit._

_Reward- You can go anywhere you want with me.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Barbara Gordon.<em>

_Punishment- You must stay with Alice White._

_Reward- I will give you a flower a day._

* * *

><p><em>Helena Wayne.<em>

_Punishment- You can only eat soup._

_Reward- You can have one dinner with me alone._

* * *

><p><em>Maddy Smith.<em>

_Punishment- You have to live with the pigs._

_Reward- You can stay in the master suit one time._

* * *

><p><em>Ruth Blank<em>

_Punishment- You can only speak at dinner._

_Reward- When you are alone you can speak but if anyone else hears you. You will be sent home._

***Raven Pov.***

I read over my punishment again. I walked over to Dick and he handed me my punishment. He put it the punishment on me. Then I saw nothing.

***Paper***

_Rachel Roth._

_Punishment- Blind Fold._

_Reward- Nothing._

***Paper end***


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-

I do not own any of these characters all character are owned by DC COMICS.

Then I saw nothing. It was dark my eyes went back and forth looking for any sign of light. There was nothing just darkness. I stood in the same place. I knew the other girls were laughing at me. I felt someone brush against me. I could hear her breath. "You aren't going to last here," It was Terra's voice. "He doesn't want you here neither do we."

"And I don't want you here," I said coldly. "Does that make a difference? No because that is my opinion not the Thief's."

I felt someone grab my arm and drag me in to the house. My dirty dress dragged against the floor. I heard the girls follow behind me some trying to get in front of me. We turned a few times before we got to the room. I knew someone else was in the room. He was looking at all of the girls. The girls, mostly Terra, was flirting with him. He walked looking at all of us he stopped at me. I felt him laugh a little bit.

"Hey there Princess," He said in his husky voice. He walked around me like he was hunting. "I see you got the blind fold on."

"I did," I said in my monotone voice. "Don't call be Princess."

"Okay, fine not Princess," He said. "What about Sunshine?"

I felt the girls look at me then at him. One of the girls spoke up she said "What?" The thief turned his attention to the girl who spoke. He paced back and forth thinking for a moment.

"Leave," He finally said. "Now."

"Why?" The voice was Ruth Blanks. Punishment ran through my mind. She remember her punishment. "No. Please give me a chance I prom-"

He cut her off. "Get out. When I give you a punishment I want you to remember it. I mean look at Princess. She doing better then all of you and she is just standing there."

I felt the girls give me dirty looks but I didn't say anything. I heard someone new walk in and took Ruth out.

"Thank you Kori," The Thief sighed. "Dick I'm done with these girls show them there rooms. I'll be in my study." The Thief was about to walk out. I bit my lip.

"Wait," I called out. He stopped walking.

"Yes Sunshine?" He said.

"What should we call you?" I asked. "Because we can't call you Thief the whole time." He thought for a moment before he told us.

"Call me X," he told us before he left the room. "And Sunshine."

"Yes?" I asked. I still didn't move a muscle.

"Get a new dress," X yelled to me. I gave a small smile.

"Fine," I said before someone pulled me out. We were walking up stairs when someone yelled for Dick.

"I need to go," He told us. "Terra and Isabella you are sharing room one, Barbara and Alice you are sharing room two, Maddy you are sleeping with the pigs, Helena you and Marie are sharing room four, Jean you are sharing room five with Anna, and Raven you are in room six. Someone show Raven her room." With that he left. He ran down the stairs and went to the person who called his name. Everyone went to their rooms leaving me behind. I was thinking about taking the blind fold off but I knew I would be sent back. So I sat down on the stairs with my bag. I listened for any sign of people but it was dead quite. I waited and waited and waited. I gave up no one was coming any time soon. I have been waiting for at least two hours. I was began to fall asleep but then I heard something in front of me.

"Sunshine what are you doing on the stairs?" It was the thief. I looked down but he put to finger under my chin and brought my face up. "Sunshine?"

"Dick got called by someone and he told everyone to go to their rooms. He told people their rooms then he left," I explained. "But I don't know where my room is and how to get to it."

"Come on I'll show you," He took my bag and my hand and lead me to my room. "Room six right?" I nodded my head. After a few turns we stopped. He turned the door handle for me and lead me in. I walked in and ran into a plant. The pot fell down and broke and the pot was not kind to me. My right hand fell right on a piece of broken pot. He picked me up easily and took the piece of clay out of my hand. "Are you okay?" He asked me. He sounded worried about me. I looked down and sighed.

"I'll be alright," I told him. He started to wrap my hand in some type of cloth. He had a sigh of relief.

"Good," He said. "Don't want you getting to hurt on the first day."

I opened my bag and put all my things of the bed. He walked over to the bed and picked something up.

"Where did you get this?" He asked looking at the thing. "Where did you get this book?"

"It's my mother's book," I told him. "Why?"

"No reason," he put the book down on the bed. "You can take the blind fold off when you are in your room. Anywhere else it has to be on."

"What are you hiding?" I asked. "I mean to get to one room you have to go around four corners. Why?"

I felt him staring at me. I didn't move.

"I have secrets," X said in a cold voice. "Secret no one should ever know."


	7. Chapter 7

"I have secrets," X said in a cold voice. "Secrets no one should ever know." His voice made chills send down my spine. I felt him brush against me. He left closing the door behind him. I took the blind fold off and looked around the room. It was huge. It had a king sized bed, a massive painting above the bed, and a dresser with a mirror above it. I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed. I ran my pale fingers through my hair. I looked at my purple eyes and for a flash they looked golden. I blink my eyes a few time and looked away. I grabbed my best outfit for dinner. I pulled it on the red on the dress made my eyes pop.

I looked at the mirror again my eyes didn't flash gold. I turned around and saw my mothers book sitting perfectly in the middle of the bed. I grabbed the book and looked over the pages. A picture fell out. It was my aunt. My aunt went to live with the thief on the six year off Red X day. The picture was of her and a young boy no older then nine. Her hair was tied up in a perfect bun, her eyes were yellow, and her lips were blood red. The boy had short black hair, green eyes, and a small tan. I flipped it over and read it. 'Date- April 14th 1915. Jason and Light.' Is this the thief? No. It can be. The Thief was cursed at the age of six. The person in this photo was no older then nine. I put the book and photo down on the dresser. I blocked the idea out of my mind.

I looked at myself in the mirror then at the blind fold. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the black blind fold. I put it on tying it in the back. I put my hands out and looked for the door. I found the wall but I could find the door. I ran my finger over engraved wood. It was the door. My right hand looked for the handle. I closed my eyes in pain When I touched the cold metal and then grabbed the handle. I turned the handle to the right even though my hand was on fire. I opened the door slowly the walked out. I walked in to the middle of the hall and took a deep breath in. I slowly let the breath out. I slowly made my way down the hall. I was doing fine till I hit a wall. Well... I thought it was a wall. It was a person.

"Hey there little lady," The man had a deep voice. "Where are you going?"

"I'm lost," I said with no emotion. "Can you help me?"

He laughed at me. I frowned and began to walk the other way. "Wait hold on," I heard him call out. I stopped because I had no idea where I was going. I turned around to face him. He took my hand and lead me down to the dinning hall. "X," He called in when we got to the dinning hall. He took me to a seat and helped me sit in it. I sat down and ran my finger against the chair arm. I heard the girls talk to each other. I heard a plate be put down in front of me. I didn't know what it was but someone handed me a fork.

"Thanks," I mumbled. I put the fork on the plate. But I was wrong it wasn't a plate it was a bowl and worst part is I put a fork in it. I didn't move when I heard the girls laugh at me.

"You know Sunshine most people like to eat soup with spoon," X laughed.

"I'm not like most people," I told him. I heard someone get up and walk over to me. They picked up something and handed it to me. It was a spoon. I rolled my eyes and smiled at them. "Thank you."

"No problem," It was X. His husky voice was only inches away from my ear. I heard him walking away. When he pulled his chair out to sit back in a new person walked in. There foot steps were quiet. "Yes Kori."

"Victor and Dick are setting the ballroom at this moment," She spoke. Her voice was full of happiness. "Garfield is also... Helping."

"Did he break anything?" X questioned

"He has not." She paused when a loud crash was heard. "Nevermind." She ran out of the room going to the ballroom. X still standing clapped his hands.

"In one hour we are having a dance," X told us. "All of you will come but Terra."

Terra gave out a long sigh. "If you wish but I wanted to dance with you."

There was a long pause. "I'm feeling nice today. All of your punishment are on paused for today. Today only. But Raven I can't let you take the blind fold of because I gave something today."

I knew what he ment. He said I could take the blind fold off in my room. I nodded my head and looked down. "I can still go to the dance?"

"Yes," He told me. "I have chosen dresses for all of you. They are in your room. Now get ready."

All the girls forgot about dinner. They ran out of the room running to their rooms. Getting ready for the dance. I had some soup.

"If I was you I would have left by now," X said. "Do you even care?"

"No," I said. I took another bit of soup.

"Then why are you here?" X questioned. "Everyone from the cities want to come here."

"Not Maffice," I told him. "Everyone there hates it here."

"Why?"

"The main office says you do horrible things to the girls here," I said coldly.

"Like what?" I could tell he was smirking.

"Rape, murder, kidnapping," I listed. "The main office says you kill every girl that comes here. I don't believe them. Everyone in that main office is... Odd."

"I see," X said quietly. "Do you want to go to your room now?"

"Sure," I got up and started to walk away but someone stopped me.

"I'll take you there," It was X. He took my small hand in his large hand. He took me to me to my room. He opened the door and pushed me in closing the door before I could take the blind fold off. "I'll wait here Sunshine." I looked at the dress he picked for me. It was dark blue, went to the floor, and was sleeveless. I put the dress on it was beautiful. It fit me perfectly. I looked at myself in the mirror my hair fell just above my shoulders.I smiled at myself. I put the blind fold on and opened the door. X took my hand and took me to the ball room. I heard the beautiful music play in the back round was whispers. Slowly the whispers stopped.

The foot steps of dancing was the only thing heard. I stood by the door waiting for something to happen. I heard someone walk over to me.

"Do you want to dance?"


	8. Chapter 8

**_I do not own any of these characters all character s are owned by DC COMICS_**

* * *

><p>"Would you like to dance?" The question was asked by a man but not X.<p>

"Who is this?" I asked them in my dull voice.

"It's Dick," He told me. I nodded my head saying I got the name and I remember him but he took it as let's dance. He grabbed my hand and pulled me on the dance floor. His hand was on my back not to high and not to low. He held my hand high and we waltz together. Hand in hand. "You have not done this before have you?"

"We don't really dance in Maffice." I told him as we moved to the right. I tripped on my dress I tried to catch myself but Dick helped me get my footing back. "Who else is dance?"

"X is dancing with Terra," I felt a bit sad when he said that but I didn't show it. "Victor is dancing with Karen, Garfield is dancing with Jean, and I'm dancing with you."

I smiled at him as he twisted me around. I began to get the hang of it when a new person cut in. I almost fell over but the person caught me. They brought me close to them and put there mouth by my ear.

"What was he doing with you Sunshine?" X whispered in my ear.

"We were just dancing," I told X.

"Good," X said in his husky voice. His voice made my heart melt. His right hand was on my waist. My hand started on his hand and followed up to find his shoulder. My hand went over his musclier arm. I got to his arm and left my hand they. He grabbed my right hand with my left hand. He danced together slowly dancing to the music. I tripped every few steps. "One, two three, four," He counted. "One, two three four." I stepped to his voice. We both move a step on each number he counted. I smiled at him. "One, two, three, four. One, two, th-" I didn't hear the rest. Someone pushed me out of X's arms. I fell hard. Really hard. On my hand. The music seemed to stop. Someone ran to me. They helped me sit on butt. I sat there as tear ran down my face. I held my hand close to my chest.

"Raven show me your hand," It was X. I held my hand out. He looked at it and touch it. I pulled back but he grabbed my wrist to stop me. I tried to pull away but he was too strong. I kept pulling not bother to stop. "Raven stop." I didn't listen to him I tried to get away because I knew everyone was looking at me. "Raven stop. Now." I slowly stopped pulling. I looked down. He turned my hand over looking at my hand.

"Raven I'm so sorry I thought we were switching," It was Terra. I didn't say anything I just kept looking down at what would be my lap. The darkness around me made feel more alone. The only thing moving was my hand. X looked over it for a few minutes. The girls talking around me.

"Dick," X said. Someone walked up to us. "Take her to the medical room. Can you take care of it?"

"I can," Dick told him. He took my good hand and pulled me up easily. I fell into Dick's chest. He put his hand on my shoulders and pushed me back a bit. "Sorry forgot how small you are." I rolled my eyes under the blind fold. "Come on I'll help you." He grabbed my good wrist and pulled me away. We walked down empty halls in silence. We got to a room and he sat me down on a chair. He grabbed things. I could tell he was grabbing things because he was placing things on a counter. It made soft sounds as they touched the counter. I held my hand against my chest still softly crying. He walked over to me and took my hand and began to wrap it. I sighed in pain.

"I'm sorry."


	9. Chapter 9

"I'm sorry," I whispered softly. "I'm a waste of space."

I heard the long sigh that came from Dick. "You're not a waste of space."

"Yes I am," I told him forgetting the pain in my arm. "No one wants me here. I should just go back to Maffice and turn myself into the main office."

When I said that everything stopped. Dick stopped wrapping my arm and it was like time paused. I looked down at started to think about what I should do because I couldn't go back to Maffice. I felt Dick starting to wrap my arm again and he left the room with out another word. I looked around even through I couldn't see anything. I slowly got off of the chair I was sitting on. I put my right hand on the wall and walked around leaving my hand on the wall. I felt my hand come over the door frame. I smiled when I walked out of the room. I slowly made my way back to the ball room. I remember the turns Dick made to get to the medical room. My dress ran against the grand floors of the ball room.

"Are you alright Raven?" A cheerful voice asked me.

"I am fine," I said coldly. "Who is this anyways?"

"I am Kori Anders," She told me.

"Nice to meet you Kori," I said with a small smile. "I'm Raven but you know that."

"Tell me what is your favourite colour? Where do you come from? And how did you get here? And will you be my friend?" Kori asked me the question really fast.

"Blue. Maffice. I walked here." I answered. I thought about her last question not really understand why she would want to be my friend. "And sure?"

She gave me a bone crushing hug and I almost couldn't breath. She slowly put me down and then I smiled at her.

"Kori come here," I heard a husky voice said it was X. "Some people broke a rule."

I sighed knowing it wasn't me who broke the rule.

"I thought you said the rules were off for today?" A girl asked. I could tell many people were thinking the same thing. We all kept quite as X walked around. His foot steps were soft but hard at the same time. He walked behind me running his fingers through my hair. His fingers brushed against my neck making me melt at the touch. I wanted to melt but I didn't because I knew he was doing it with the other girls. It he wasn't they would have left.

"I changed my mind after a few bats pushed a bird out of her nest," He said softly. "It is my rules Queen."

I froze. Queen? He has a nickname for everyone. He is playing with everyone including me. I looked down as he told a few girls to leave the room and leave. I could tell more then five people were leaving the house. The room went quite as the girls took a walk of shame.

'Five girls left,' I thought.

"The girls left are Terra, Raven, Helena, Barbara, and Isabella go back to your rooms," X told us. He sounded like he was in pain. "I need to be alone."

When he said this someone quickly grabbed my hand pulling me out of the room. It seemed like we ran up the stairs. We got to my room and they threw me on the bed. I took the blind fold off and looked into deep green eyes. My purple eyes looked at him. He had blond hair, a sight tan, and rose lips.

"Sorry about that," He gave me an awkward smile. "When X doesn't want anyone in the room. He really doesn't want anyone in the room."

"And you are?" I asked with my calm voice.

"I'm Garfield but my friends call me Gar," He told me. His voice was soft and kind.

"I am Raven," I told him. "What happened back there?"

"Nothing really," Garfield shrugged. "X wanted you to leave."

"He sounded like he was in pain," I said as a fact.

Garfield looked away. Then he closed his eyes and bit his lip. He ran his fingers through his blond hair. "I can't tell you that," He whispered.

"I want an answer," I told him. I crossed my arms over my chest and walked across the room. He stood by the door way when I stood in the corner across. I leaned against the cold wall. "Now. Is he okay? What happened to him? What is the curse?" So many questions but so little time.

"He'll be fine," Garfield told me. "He is sick. The curse is something different. You will never understand."

"Make me understand then," I pleaded to him. "Please. My whole life I've been told never come up here but now everything has changed. I've changed."

"X has changed too," Garfield sighed. "You really want to know?"

"Yes," I said. "I need to know."

"Is a dark story..." Garfield started. "Thirty years ago an old women came to the mansion..."

***Story***

An old women knocked on the door. She had dark black hair, brown eyes, and wrinkles all over her face. The door was grand who ever lived there was rich and had more money then a king would. The person was a middle age man. He had black hair, blue eyes, and a small tan. He looked at the old women and then looked away. "Catherine," The man called. A women walked up next to the man. Her name was Catherine Todd she had black hair, green hair, and white skin.

"What is wrong Willis?" Catherine asked.

"I need to stay somewhere please let me," The women asked.

Willis made a face and turned away. "Leave," He told the women. "I do not want you here."

"Please just let me stay for the night," The women pleaded.

"Leave now!" The man yelled at the women.

the old women frowned at him. She turned away and looked back at the middle aged man and women. "You are fueled by anger and greed." she paused. "Your childred will be doomed to fail with you. Hurting everyone in their life. Your child will have to watch everyone in their life die."

"How would that happen?" Willis Todd asked.

"He'll age slower than everyone," The women clapped her hands and started to leave. "Mo one will love him. Not even you. He will be loved by all women but he never love them back. He will die alone.. unless," She paused for an answer.

"Anything," Catherine said.

"Everyone will have a punshment when any one enters the house," She smirked. "Anyone who enters can not leave unless they asked by him. When he tells them to leave they will never be able to come back. Sadly they will age slowly too watching their family die."

"Who would want to marry a man who makes their family away?" Willis asked.

"He will watch over his true love for his whole life. He won't save them... He steal from them and once they find out they forever hate him... the answer is He will have to find that out for himself." The women didn't say anything else. She left into the darkness.

***Story end***

I stood there frozen. "He makes every women love him but he doesn't know which one really loves him."

"He is 21 but he was born 28 years ago," Garfield sighed. "He has been 21 for seven years now."

"So he aged normaly but when he hit an age then he stop," I tried to put things together but the story was so different I didn't understand. "Everyone stops aging when here right?"

"Yes..." He trailed off.

"How long have we been here for?" The question scared me.

"Longer than a day," He said sadly.

"We got here this morning didn't we?"

"You got here three weeks ago."


End file.
